Cliche Collision
by KittyMarks
Summary: When Harold Potter twin to the BWL and Harrison Potter-Black consort to the Dark Lord Voldemort somehow get transported into the Cannon Harry Potters universe it isn't pretty. Join the three Potters as they muddle through Harrys Second Year at Hogwarts.
1. Harold James Remus Potter

**A/N: **I love cliches, they are the funniest, most useful little things in the world and lately i've found myself wondering about the two main Harry Potter Fanfiction Cliches, The Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived idea and the Evil!Harry-Consort-To-Voldemort idea so I've decided to merge them with poor little Cannon Harrys universe and see what happens, fun huh? This chapter is uber short I know, the next two will be pretty much the same but after that I'll get onto the good stuff. The first three are just a summary of the three Harrys lives.

Also yes, there will be gay-ness in this fiction, mainly between Evil!Harry and Voldemort so I'm just warning you. Normally I don't go into couples so the other Harrys mightent get laid and the only reason I'm even having HarrxVoldy is because it is needed for the cliche.

**Chapter Rating:** T+ for mild swearing and mild violence and family issues.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, I just like messing with his world XD.

All reviews are apreciated, comments, flames, critisism, I love it all and I love knowing my readers opinion of my story, you guys know yourselves how awesome it is when you get reviews. Doesn't it just make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside??

* * *

_Cliche Collision._

_By KittyMarks,_

**Alternate Universe.**

**Potter Manor.**

**Wales.**

**Harrold James Remus Potter,**

**Twin to the Boy-Who-Lived.**

Harrold James Remus Potter sat on the end of his bed and absently petted the cat who had made itself comfortable on his lap. It was Logans cat but it liked him better, just like Logans beautiful owl Hedwig prefered him and his proud toad Slimy liked to hop around in Harrold room, Harrold was good with animals. People, not so much. The heavy stomp of footsteps charging up the stairs alerted Harrold to the fact that Logan was home from his special training with Dumbledore, another set of footsteps, slightly lighter than Logans indicated that Ronald Weasly was with him.

Harrold scowled at the door of his room and picked Felix up from his lap, soothing the disgruntled feline with a few murmered words and a quick scratch of his fluffy ears. Logan and Ron would no doubt be trying out Logans new broom, it had been a present for completing his Thrid Year course work last month. Harrold had completed that Year back when he was nine but he'd just gotton a disaproving frown and was told to stop trying to steal his brothers glory.

You see, Logan Wulfric Sirius Potter was the Boy-Who-Lived. He defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort back when the twins were little more than than a year old, when the Dark Lord shot a killing curse at Logan it bounced back and obliterated Voldemort, giving Logan a heart shaped scar on his chest in the process, Harrold had a scar too, it was in the shape of a lightning bolt and was carved into his forehead but no-one really cared about that, after all, he hadn't defeated one of the worst Dark Lord in centuries. Or had he?

Harrold always wondered why Logan had a scar that was in the exact shape of a hanging ornament on the broken mobile that used to hang above their shared cot, Dumbledore had said that the heart scar was a sure sign that Logan was The One, that and the fact that his hair was red (the colour of love) and that he had full levels of magic while Harrolds core seemed depleted. But...

That mobile had broken that night when the Dark Lord shot a stunning spell at Lilly Evans/Potter, Lilly ducked and the curse shot over her head and had sliced the wires holding the mobile to the ceiling clean through and it had fallen into the cot, the ornaments red hot from the magical residue. And why were Harrolds reserves used up if he hadn't done anything? It felt really fishy to Harrold why he could learn things almost instantly wheras Logan took much longer, They were starting their Second Year at Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry tomorrow and yet Logan was only just finished Third Year Material. Harrold was on Seventh Year books and was slowly working his way through them, Seventh Year was really hard stuff but interesting and he found it more enjoyable and much more difficlut than anything else he had ever tried to learn.

"HEY! Hey Ron! Look at this!" Logan stage whispered from outside Harrolds door and the dark haired boy swiftly placed Felix on the floor an drew his wand as he backed away from the door. He didn't have far to walk, his room was the smallest in the house with barely enough room to fit a wardrobe, bed and his school trunk. "_Blastada_!" Logans yell was drowned out by the sound of Harrolds door splintering and exploding inwards in a flurry of thin slivers of wood. Harrold caught sight of his twins pudgy face and cruel hazel eyes as the large boy stood outside his room with his wand extended and a mean smirk on his lips. Ron beside him snorting at the destroyed remains of Harrolds bedroom door.

Harrold cast a quick wordless sheild over himself and Felix as the shards flew towards them and then another muttered "Repairo" on his door that re-built itself from the little sticks and dust, blocking out Logan and Rons laughing faces. Logan was arrogant, Harrold supposed it came with being told since before he could walk that he was the Wizarding worlds equivalent of Jesus Christ. He was also incredibly foolish, Harrold remembered back in First Year when Logan and Rons cruel remarks made a young muggle-born girl hide out in the girls bathrooms to cry.

Normally that would have been fine, a little mean of them but not life-threatening, but that day a troll had been let into the castle and had made its way towards the girls bathrooms. The girl -Hermy or something was her name- had barely made it out alive and if the teachers hadn't made it onto the scene as fast as they had, she would have died. As it was she suffered extensive scars on her lower face, neck and shoulders and two broken legs. Madam Pomfrey had patched up the broken bones but could do nothing about the scars. Hermy had requested to be changed to a differernt House and had been moved into Harrold. Ravenclaw, home of studious and the wise,

Logan was, predictably in Gryffindor though he was more like a mouse in lions clothing. All hot air and bluster, brave when it doesn't matter and scared out of his robes when it counts. Take last year again when Dumbledore 'hid' the Phillosophers Stone in our school and waited for Voldemort to find it so he could test Logan for example. Logan and Ron had stupidly thought that the potions professor, Severus Snape, was after the stone and so, after psyching themselves up with self-righeous blather they had snuck out using Logans invisablility cloak to stop him.

Harrold had been doing some late night reading in the Library when he heard them whispering loudly about the stone and Professor Snape as they scurried past the Library on their way to the third floor corridor, while he couldn't see them he could follow the sound of their voices and footsteps. Harrold had been curious and decided to follow them under a disillusionment charm, when they reached the forbiddden corridor Harrold had seriously considered turning back but even if he hated his twin he wouldn't just let him rush into a potentialy fatal situation so he quietly sneaked after them and was confronted with an angry, snarling cerberus.

Ron had called it 'Fluffy'. Typical.

In a rare stroke of intelligence Logan whipped out a roughly carved wooden flute and started to play it. To Harrolds amazement the three headed dog blinked its eyes sleepily and started to snore. He had slipped down the trap door after Ron and had to roll out of the way to avoid being crushed by Logans falling form. Harold had recognised the Devils Snare and had allowed it to drag him down to the next level as Logan and Ron were pulled kicking and screaming, half suffocated by the murderous plant.

Then Logan had flown to get a key to unlock the door to the next room and Ron and Logan had played out a collosal game of wizarding chess as Harrold levitated himself across the board. He had continued past the unconscious troll and figured out the logic puzzle in the last test and swallowed a morsel of the potion that would take him through the flames and into the last room.

To say he was surprised to see the Defense Against the Dark Arts proffessor muttering to himself on front of an ornate mirror was an understatement. Professor Quirrel was one of the shyest and most incompetent teachers Harrold had ever seen and to watch him whispering obscure spells with a dark, intelligent glint in his eye was bizare.

Harrold decided to sit in a far corner of the room and observe until a while later Logan came stumbling in, his cloak forgotten and a paleness to his normally tan cheeks that made Harrold think there was more to Rons absence than that he had just gotton scared and run off. Logan confronted Quirrel and the twins discovered that Voldemort was actually living the back of Quirrels _head._

Somehow, Logan managed to aquire the Phillosophers stone and Voldemort found out and urged Quirrel to kill the Boy-Who-Lived. Harrold couldn't stand by and watch as his twin was strangled on front of him so he had tried to drag the professor away from Logan, however, where Harrold touched Quirrel the mans skin started to burn and peelaway and Harrold felt an overwhelming amount of pain in his forehead. Just as he was about to black out Quirrels dead body dropped from his hands and a smokey shadow Voldemort erupted from his corpse.

Voldemort flew over to Harrold who was stumbling away and close to blacking-out and hissed threats before dissapearing through the ceiling just as Dumbledore came running into the room, his robed flapping around him as he checked Logan anxiously and then walked calmly over to study Harrolds almost unconsious form with little interest before waving his wand and levitating both Potters out of the room and up to the Infirmary.

Logan had gotten the credit for defeating Voldemort and Harrold had gotten a fifty point deduction for being out after curfew and being on a forbidden corridor. Logan and Ron received a hundred and fifty points each and Neville Longbottom got another twenty points for trying -unsuccesfully- to stop the duo from leaving the Gryffindor common room. Blatant fucking favouritism.

Harrold looked at his repaired door with a small frown, there were small lines where each sliver of wood had joined back together and with the millions of splinters the wood looked aged and worn, so unlike the varnished, sturdy thing it had been before the curse had hit it. What was Dumbledore thinking teaching Logan things like that, dangerous things that no Second Year should know?.

The green eyed boy sighed and straightened his black turtleneck, his mother was muggleborn and still owned many muggle atricles of clothing. While both his father and twin hated the hang and fit of muggle clothing Harrold loved it, they were easier to move in and much more confortable than heavy robes. He twirled his wand in his hand aimlessly and walked out the door. It still worked at least, though the wood creaked a bit as it swung aganist the hinges.

Downstairs Lilly -alwalys Lilly, never mother- was making lunch for Logan, Ron and James -never father- as they sat around the large family table. Harrold grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and walked out into the garden. He made his way to the flower beds, they were on the oposite side of the large two acres of land to the Quidditch pitch. That meant that Harrold wouldn't be bothered by his twin and his annoying best friend/lackey/pest.

This side of the garden was made up of a maze thats hedge was only a meter high. Flowers twined through the hedge and on the ground so that you could barely see the leaves or the grass and the sweet smell of fragrant flowers filled the air. The maze was self-suficiant and it drew magic from everyone who lived within the houses wards to provide nutrients to keep itself healthy. Harrold walked towards the center of the maze that was the only space devoid of flowers, in the center was a blank, grassy clearing that Harry liked to relax in.

Harrold sat down on the lush grass and sighed happily. The sun was out, the birds were chirping and there were no annoying twin brother breathing in his air, life was good. '_Sspeaker?' _ a low hissing voice alerted Harrold to the fact that he was no longer alone, he lifted his head off the grass to see a small black snake winding its way towards him and groaned. So much for peace and quiet.

You see, ever since Harrold had been a young boy he had been able to talk to snakes, the large garden was full of them despite the fact that the UK was supposed to be devoid of serpants and when Lilly made dinner for three instead of four or when James bought Logan new toys on their birthday but forgot about Harrold, the tall youth would hide out in the maze and chat away to his snakey friends. Sometimes it got annoying when they tired to follow him into the house or to Hogwarts and Harrold had to be very careful that no-one caught him conversing with serpents because Parseltongue was a supposedly dark trait and his family would probably disown him if they knew.

_**'What do you want Astuto? Can't you ssee that I'm ressting' **_Harrold hissed irritably and the snake looked a bit sheepish as it wraped itself around the young wizards hand. **'**_**Ssorry... but there iss ssomething you might want to ssee...'**_ Harrold looked down at the little serpent and frowned as he stood up. **'**_**Sshow me.'**_

The snake pointed its head to a small indent in the usually smooth hedge wall of the maze, it was down near the bottom and half covered my long stalks of grass so Harrold hadn't noticed it before. Inside the little hole was a jagged green rock laced with blue veins that blended in with the foiliage surrounding it. The stone reeked of magic and Harrold reached out a curious hand to touch it, his usual common sense deserting him as the Ravenclaw need to _know_ kicked in and he grabbed it without thinking of the consequences.

That was the last thing he did as Harrold Potter dissapeared with a soft 'pop' and a wisp of smoke that quickly dispersed in the faint afternoon breeze.

* * *

3


	2. Harrison Orion PotterBlack

**A/N: **Now it's Harrisons turn to tell us his sob story and get whisked away into an alternate universe. -Cackles eviliy-

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter Rating: **T for super mild romance and mentions of child abuse.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, I just like to mess with his world.

* * *

**Alternate Universe.**

**Unknown Location.**

Harrison Orion Potter/Black.  
Consort to the Dark Lord Voldemort.

The early morning sun streamed in through a large bay window, it shone down on a lithe figure lying beneath the silken sheets of a four poster bed. The boy had delicate, almost pretty features and long black hair that fanned out across his pillow, one of his eyes was concealed by a velvet eyepatch and a pale pink line of an old scar was visable where the fabric met skin.

Harrison groaned and opened his left eye, displaying a brilliant emerald iris and slightly slitted pupil, he propped himself up on his elbows and looked about his room. It was a big room though sparsely decorated with only and bed and a wardrobe, the wallpaper was a bright white that reflected the sun and the thick carpet was a lush forest green. The boy slid out of the bed and walked over to a door that led to the en suit bathroom.

He drew water for a bath and when the water was high enough he shed his black silky night clothes and stepped into the steaming bath. The hot water was heaven on his skin and he relaxed into the bath, the ends of his hair floating along the top of the water as he reached up and lightly tugged off the eyepatch and unveiled the previously hidden eye. The eyelid had a thin scar running vertically down it and when he opened his eye it held a blank shine to it and it was obvious that the eye was fake. The boy ran his fingertips down the scar and remembered how he had gotton it. His healthy eye glazed over slightly as memories of his childhood washed over him.

_**Flashback::**_

_'"Come here Freak!" a tall unpleasant man roared, his grubby fingers yanking on the back of Harrisons collor and dragging him off the rickety cot, the five year old looked warily at the man and shivered in the cold of the mouldy bedroom. The young red haired boy on the cot across the room had backed up against the wall and wraped his thin arms around his equally thin legs, fear radiating from his watery brown eyes._

_Harrison fought the urge to sneer at the boy who at twelve years old was much bigger than little Harrison and better at defending himself against the nasty Orphanage Manager. "I know you stole the money from my office!" the manager hissed, spit flying from his chapped lips as he shook Harrison so that the small boys head snapped back and forth and his neck ached from whiplash._

_The green eyed child wanted to scream at the injustice of it all. The manager knew that he hadn't stolen anything but he also knew that Harrison would make a good scapecoat. Harrison got blamed for everything that went wrong and trying to stick up for himself just made things worse, he tried to protest regardless, hoping that for once the evil man would see sense._

_"I didn't steal-" Harrison was cut off as the manager slapped a hand across his cheek and tears of pain formed in his eyes. "Shut up you nastly little liar!" the man yelled reaching into his pocket and bringing out a switchblade, with a deft flick of his wrist the knife shot out and Harrison, knowing that the knife was bad news, began to struggle and kick out at the manager, but the man had an unnaturaly strong grip for one so spindly and Harrison could not escape._

_The tall man smiled cruelly at the dark haired boy and swiftly brought the blade down on his face, blood splattered over the mans shirt and Harrisons agonised scream echoed throughout the orphanage. The man let go of the injured boy and kicked him harshly in the ribs and spat on the floor beside him. "That'll teach you, god damn Freak!"_

_**End Flashback::**_

Harrison was brought back to reality when a sharp cracking sound signalled the arrival of a house elf. "Master Harrison your presense is requested in the Meeting room." the small creature said, bowing his head respectfully. Harrison sighed and nodded "Tell them I will be down in a half hour." the elf then dissapeared with another -crack- and Harrison set to washing his hair and body carefully with the special products.

Due to several happenings in his past Harrison was extreamly sensitive to magic and had to use products that were specially cultivated in magical labs that held only trace amount of magical essence, as oposed to using the normal store bought things that every other wizard and witch buys that reek of used magic, those products made his skin sore and tender to touch and often drained his strength.

Funny how one of the most feared wizards in this centuary could be defeated by _shampoo_, Harrisons lips twitched up into an amused smile as he washed the lather out of his hair and stood. He waved his hand over his body and hair and watched as the water evaporated off his skin into a cloud of steam. He went back to the bed room and picked out one of his good dark green robes with the silver hemming.

He slipped them on over his underwear and then pulled the string of his eyepatch and settled it into place over his bad eye. Harrison waved his hand again and the air on front of him condensed into a reflective surface like a mirror. He then deftly spun his hair into a thick plait and pulled it down over his left shoulder where the tails ended at his hip and he looked into the mirror.

His reflection stared apathetically back at him. He was short, admittedly at 5ft with long black hair, slightly choppy on top with long bangs that covered his eye and the eyepatch, pale white skin and pale full lips, his facial structure was aristocratic with high cheekbones and a straight narrow nose and slightly arched eyebrows. He had a slender waist and limbs with long delicate fingers. Harrison checked to make sure that his robes were straight and then, with another wave of his hand the mirror dissapeared.

He walked out of his room and out onto the long corridor of the east wing of Riddle Mannor. The mansion was shaped like an upsidown 'U' with the east and west wings flanking the large front garden that was artfully decorated with fountains and grass statues and flowerbeds filled with beautiful and exotic flowers, most of which had magical properties. His room was at the very end of the second floor of the east wing and it took him around fifteen minutes to make his way down the stairs to the first floor of the west wing. Two ornate double doors blocked the way to the Meeting Room and Harrison had to place both his hands into certain groves in the aged wood and send a small current of magic through the doors and they opened inwards to reveal a long table that hosted several high ranking political figures and dark wizards.

At the head of the table sat a tall handsome man with a tangle of black hair and crimson slitted eyes, he exuded a dark power that demanded respect but his sharp eyes seemed to soften somewhat as he locked gazes with Harrison. The black haired teen smiled warmly as he felt the bond connecting them send pleasant jolts through his veins. The seven pointed star shaped scar below his collorbone pulsed gently and Harrison pressed a small hand to it and inclined his head in a gesture of respect to his lord. He walked slowly past the politicians and the Death Eaters and took his seat next to the Dark Lord.

Tom turned his head gracefully and gave Harrison a small smile as he addressed the rest of the table, for some this was their first meeting and they stared at the Dark Lord and Harrison in awe, the dark haired man sitting across from Harrison sneered openly at them and the newbies flinched at the cold look in his onyx eyes.

Harrison unsuccesfully tried to surpress a laugh as Severus turned his eyes to him and frowned reproachfully as he kicked his leg gently under the table in warning. _'Behave Harrison'_ the potions masters voice sounded in Harrisons head and he rolled his eyes before settling back obediantly in his chair, adopting a bored look. He hated attending these meetings, it wasn't like he was supposed to actually contribute anything, his job was to just sit there and look pretty. It's not that he wasn't intelligent enough, he was probably smarter that nearly everyone in the room conbined, but his presence was just to put some of the newbies at ease, they found Harrisons elfen face more aproachable than Tom, who was scary even when in a good mood to those who didn't know him.

A few seats down Lucius Malfoy caught Harrisons eye and smiled softly, Harrison was on and off friends with Lucius son Draco and frequented the Malfoy Mannor so much that Lucius wife thought of him as a second son, Lucius himself could see the wisdom in his heir befriending the Dark Lords consort and was always amieble to Harrison. A loud banging sounding through the room and Harrison blinked in confusion and looked up as the door opened, he had thought that he was the last to arrive.

A small ratty looking man walked in holding a jewel encrusted box in his clawed hands, he shuffled his way up to the head of the table and knelt before Tom, proffering the box up. "I-it was found in the Cairo Expedition." he squeaked, quivering in fear at Voldemorts feet. The Dark Lord had delegated several of his Death Eaters to unearthing magical objects from all around the world and whenever something was found, no matter what its importance it was to be brought directly to either Tom or his Consort, Harrison. The one-eyed teen growled lowly and glared at Pettigrew, not at all happy to see the small man.

While he held little love for them, Peter was the one to kill his biological parents, James and Lilly Potter. Even though it was only through their deaths that he had become Toms consort he still blamed the rat-like man for the terrible years spent at the orphanage. Voldemort was aware of Harrisons dislike of Peter but kept him around because he was such a good spy due to his animagus form. No-one looked out for rats when they were discussing plans or secrets, a rat was able to go undetected almost anywhere.

Harrisons eye narrowed and he tilted his chin haughtily away from Pettigrew as the man lifted the box a bit higher and reached out with a clawed hand to unlock it. A glimmer of blue and green caught the dark haired teens eye and he looked back over at the box. There, nestled in a cushion of velvet was the most beautiful green stone with delicate blue veins running through the rock, it gave off a gentle pulse of magic that made Harrison want to touch it. His eye widened as he took in the beautiful maze of blue through green and the alluring magical aura the stone posessed.

Almost against his will, Harrison hand rose and his fingers brushed the surface of the stone. The Dark Lord growled a warning and Pettigrew let out a frightened whimper but it was too late. The young wizard could only give a small sound of surprise and stare at Voldemort in horror as magic burst from the seemingly harmless rock and enveloped Harrison. There was a bright blue flash and the teenager dissapeared, leaving a trail of smoke and magical residue to float above the heads of the stunned Death Eaters.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review and let me know what you think so far, every one who reviews will get a virtual cookie. -Waves cookies teasingly in the air-

x


End file.
